Transformers: Heavy Metal War
Transformers: Heavy Metal War is primarily a third person shooter, the characters have a total of 7 attacks, a primary and secondary weapon, melee weapons, two special abilities, pick up and throwing various objects, and utilizing long objects like lampposts as a sword. Similar to that of the past transformers games that are based on the live action movie series. You can customize and upgrade your character as well. Each chapter, you can additionally do missions by yourself, or selecting two more transformers to aid you in combat. Furthermore, most characters are given new vehicle modes, for example, Mirage transforms into a 2017 Ford GT while Starscream converts into a Sukhoi SU-35 with VTOL capabilities. Arcee and Shockwave are unlockables, whereas Smokescreen and Nemesis Prime are available as free DLC. Lastly, the choices are Story Mode, Single Player, Two Player, Survival, Battle Creator, Escalation, and Extras. The game will be available on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC. Characters Autobots: Optimus Prime (Kenworth W900) 1 Bumblebee/Cliffjumper (Volkswagen Baja Bug) 2 Ratchet (Dodge Sprinter Ambulance) 3 Ironhide (Ford F-150 SVT Raptor) 4 Jazz (Porsche Carrera GT) 5 Windblade (F-16 Fighting Falcon jet) 6 Ultra Magnus (Peterbilt 389 Car Carrier Truck) 7 Blurr (Red Bull RB-14 F-1 Race Car) 8 Brawn (Jeep Wrangler Unlimited) 9 Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Hennessey Venom GT) 10 Prowl (Nissan Skyline Police Car) 11 Bluestreak (Nissan 370Z) 12 Grimlock (Mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex) 13 Slug (Mechanical Triceratops) 14 Swoop (Mechanical Pteranodon) 15 Silverbolt (Concorde jet airliner) 16 Air Raid (F-35 Lightning II fighter jet) 17 Slingshot (F/A-18 Hornet fighter jet) 18 Jetfire (MiG 29 fighter jet) 19 Inferno (Ford F-350 Fire Truck) 20 Red Alert (Ford Taurus Fire Department Car) 21 Jolt (Tesla Model S) 22 Wheeljack (Lancia New Stratos) 23 Windcharger (Plymouth Road Runner) 24 Evac (Erickson S-64 Aircrane) 25 Chromia (Ducati 959) 26 Elita 1 (Ducati 1299 Panigale) 27 Hound (Hummer HX Concept) 28 Sandstorm (V-22 Osprey/Local Motors Rally Fighter) 29 Mirage (Ford GT) 30 Drift (Lexus LFA) 31 Bulkhead (Ram 1500 Pickup) 32 Wheelie (Ariel Atom 500) 33 Crosshairs (Lamborghini Aventador J) 34 Arcee (Unlockable, Ducati 848) 35 Smokescreen (DLC, McLaren F1 GTR) 36 Decepticons: Megatron (Cybertronian Jet/Cybertronian Tank) 1 Starscream/Skywarp/Thundercracker (Sukhoi SU-35 with VTOL) 2 Soundwave/Soundblaster (Land Rover Range Rover Velar) 3 Motormaster (Peterbilt 379) 4 Breakdown (Hennessey Venom F5) 5 Dead End (W Motors Lykan Hypersport) 6 Lockdown (Classic Dodge Charger R/T) 7 Slipstream (Sukhoi SU-30 fighter jet) 8 Hardshell (Mechanical Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle) 9 Kickback (Mechanical Grasshopper) 10 Sharpshot (Mechanical Stag Beetle) 11 Barricade (W Motors Fenyr SuperSport Police Car) 12 Mindwipe (Mechanical Bat) 13 Onslaught (M1128 Stryker Mobile Gun System) 14 Vortex (Boeing AH-64 Apache) 15 Swindle (Militarized Local Motors Rally Fighter) 16 Blackout (Mil Mi-24 Gunship) 17 Acid Storm/Ion Storm/Nova Storm (Sukhoi SU-27 fighter jet) 18 Demolishor (PL-01 Light Tank) 19 Bludgeon (Leopard 2A7 Main Battle Tank) 20 Mixmaster (Mack Cement Mixer Truck) 21 Scrapper (CAT Front End Loader) 22 Long Haul (Caterpillar 797F Dump Truck) 23 Runamuck/Runabout (Chevrolet Corvette ZR1) 24 Sharkticon (Mechanical Monstrous Bipedal Shark) 25 Shadow Striker (Dodge Viper) 26 Flamewar (Ducati 848) 27 Lugnut (Boeing B-52 Stratofortress Bomber Plane) 28 Scorponok (Mechanical Scorpion) 29 Flatline (Cadillac DTS Hearse) 30 Razorclaw (Mechanical Lion) 31 Divebomb (Mechanical Eagle) 32 Tantrum (Mechanical Bull) 33 Triggerhappy (Cybertronian Fighter Jet) 34 Shockwave (Unlockable, Cybertronian Jet/Cybertronian Tank) 35 Nemesis Prime (DLC, Kenworth W900) 36 Weapons and Special Abilities Autobots (Part 1): Optimus Prime: Primary Weapon: Ion Blaster Secondary Weapon: Shell Shotgun Special Ability 1: Damage Booster Special Ability 2: Sword Strike Melee Weapon: Energy Swords Vehicle Weapon: Machine Gun Bumblebee: Primary Weapon: Plasma Cannon Secondary Weapon: Heat Seeking Missile Launcher Special Ability 1: Utilize Electric Axes Special Ability 2: Melee Spin Melee Weapon: Electric Axes Vehicle Weapon: Energy Blasters Cliffjumper: Primary Weapon: Neutron Assault Rifle Secondary Weapon: Glass Gas Cannon Special Ability 1: Glass Gas Wave Special Ability 2: Cloaking Melee Weapon: Fists Vehicle Weapon: Glass Gas Machine Gun Ratchet: Primary Weapon: Battle Pistol Secondary Weapon: Energon Repair Ray Special Ability 1: Repair Sentry Special Ability 2: Self Repair Melee Weapon: Energon Hammer Vehicle Weapon: Dual Shotguns Ironhide: Primary Weapon: Dual Pulse Cannons Secondary Weapon: Dual Miniguns Special Ability 1: Ground Pound Special Ability 2: Utilize Heavy Machine Gun Melee Weapon: Fists Vehicle Weapon: Missile Launchers More Coming Soon... Locations To Be Added... Chapters To Be Added Gaming Options Story Mode Single Player Two Player Survival Battle Creator Escalation Extras Enemy Types Soldier: The soldier is a basic enemy type on Autobot and Decepticon armies. Their primary weapon is an Assault Rifle and their secondary is a Submachine Gun. They use energy blades in melee combat. These combatants turn into Audi TT RS cars. They also appear in Red, Blue, or a White color scheme. Lastly, they rarely block and are usually disposable. Later on in Story Mode, these units no longer appear. Soldier Type 2: This soldier is a stronger version of the one mentioned above, they carry a Submachine Gun as their primary and the secondary is a Plasma Cannon. They rely on their fists for hand-to-hand combat. In addition, they convert into Alfa Romeo 4C vehicles, appearing in Black, Orange, and on rare occasions, Gray. They also block often unlike the weak soldier 1. Soldier Type 3: This Soldier is the strongest of the trio, a melee only enemy unit that charges at the player and his allies to perform devastating melee attacks. They use twin blades and sometimes a staff and shield. They also pound the ground to create medium-sized earthquakes to destabilize opponents. These soldier types additionally block a lot to melee and certain firearms that are useless, making it almost impossible to kill. They convert into Hummer H2 trucks and only appear in a yellow or black color scheme. The only ways to defeat them is using powerful weapons to stun them or performing a sneak attack when using a character with a cloaking ability. Using EMP grenades or mines are another addition to take them down. Shotgunner: The Shotgunner is another dangerous enemy type, like the Soldier 3, they relentlessly sprint across the battlefield until closing in on the player and his team to unleash a barrage of shotgun blasts. Their primary and only weapon is a said shotgun with a fully automatic firing mode. You must not sprint towards them as the player or his allies sustain heavy damage and also die. These enemies turn into GMC Sierra trucks, appearing in only a Black color scheme. More To Be Added... Category:Video Games Category:Games